


Growl

by VivaLaSasha



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angry Kai, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, JenKai, Jennie is the rational one, Light Angst, Mino is kind of a jerk sorry, Possessive Behavior, Soft Kai, inspired by Growl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaSasha/pseuds/VivaLaSasha
Summary: Takes place at SBS Inkigayo 12/15.A ‘what if’ on what happened backstage after Mino’s encore.





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hello! this is gonna be the first work I post lol Jenkai’s impact. I am so soft for this couple! there’s hardly any content right now so I hope these crumbs will appease my fellow shippers lmao. also, I think Mino is great! this is just a work of fiction lol I know he’s probably super sweet. I thought this up while listening to Growl by EXO so it’s inspired by that.

Who in the _hell_ does Song Minho think he is?

 

He knows I’m with Jennie. She’s made him well aware of our relationship, yet I still saw it.

 

His wandering eyes. His flirtatious smile. The way he seemed desperate for her attention.

 

All while I’m right behind them.

 

I don’t blame Jennie in the slightest. If anything, she was trying to avoid his obvious advances. That just pisses me off more. Mino saw how uncomfortable she was and kept going. I kept trying to mind my business because neither of us want our relationship to be exposed, but I couldn’t help it. I was constantly glancing at the two of them, my blood pressure raising every time he interacted with her.

 

Maybe I’m being crazy, maybe I’m being too controlling. That’s why I’m currently following Jennie behind the curtains. Fuck Mino, he doesn’t deserve my congratulations.

 

Once we were out of camera’s sight, I rushed forward and gently grabbed a hold of her hand. Despite how upset I am, I would never be rough with her. Jennie whipped her head around, her cat eyes full of shock, but she noticeably calmed upon seeing me.

 

“Jongin...”

 

She was well aware of what I was wanting to speak to her about. I lead us to the first empty room I saw, shooting a look to Suho hyung, who was looking for me. He nodded, and with that, I pulled Jennie into the room.

 

After we were inside, I held her in my arms. I couldn’t help but exhale in relief. Jennie truly is my happy place. I felt her small hands clutch at my back, filling me with a fuzzy feeling. She snuggled her head into my chest. My heart beat fastened, as if singing a song for her.

 

“You’re mad,” Jennie spoke, her voice muffled by my shirt. I quietly rocked us back and forth and simply nodded. I may still be angry, but I can feel it dissipating the longer I hold Jen in my arms.

 

“Did he make you uncomfortable?” I asked reassuringly. My problem doesn’t lie with her, it lies with that damn Mino.

 

Jennie pulled back and tilted her head up to look in my eyes. “I...” She started, clearing her throat before finishing, “Kind of, yeah.”

 

As she said that, I felt a flash of rage. I untangled my arms from her and stormed out the door. “Where is he?!” I growled, asking no one specifically. I looked to the side and saw him finishing up his encore on stage. My feet began moving on their own toward him, but before I could get far, I felt a gentle grasp on my wrist.

 

“Jongin don’t!”

 

Jennie was staring at me with pleading eyes. I know that she’s right. If I go out there and do what I want to do, it’ll be captured on camera and I’ll probably get arrested. Despite that, I still wanted to beat his ass.

 

Jennie noticed my hesitation and continued. “I know that you’re upset, and I understand. It’s just not worth it. Mino isn’t worth you losing your career over,” She reasoned.

 

This woman really is a genius.

 

With a final glance at Mino, I sighed and gave in to my girlfriend. She noted my more relaxed state with her adorable gummy smile.

 

“Thank you, _oppa_.”

 

My face flushed when she said that. It felt like my true self came back to life, and I reached my hand up to scratch at the back of my neck. Jennie giggled at my shy reaction.

 

“Hey Jennie!” Mino smiled, now backstage after finishing his encore. He then turned to me, his smile fading a bit, “Kai.”

 

I saw Jennie looking at me at the corner of my eye. I won’t break her trust. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, softly pulling her into me. Mino noticed and visibly tensed.

 

“Hello, Mino. As you can see, Jennie is mine and I am hers, so please don’t pull something like that ever again. If you do, I won’t be so nice,” I calmly regarded him with a grin. His eyes widened as if surprised by my passiveness. I began to walk away along with Jennie. Before we could leave his line of sight, I turned my head and shouted over my shoulder, “Oh, and congratulations!”

 

Mino was left standing as still as a statue and Jennie was left laughing happily.

 

Once I was in the dressing room with the rest of my members, Chanyeol excitedly got in my face. “Well? Did you kick his ass?!”

 

“No, but I do believe that he’ll leave Jennie alone after today.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short oof but that’s fine! anyway, Kai is such a softie for Jendeukie uwu. he’s pretty OOC in this (well he could be possessive but we’ll never know lol) but oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed :) there will probably be more works to come so stay tuned!


End file.
